Maxwell's Silver Hammer
by katyrye
Summary: My CSI fic based off of a song with the same name as the title.
1. Chapter 1

**I think it may be a little obvious that I'm going through a tough period. The stories I am writing now are a little dark and odd. Some of the chapters I post may be weird too, but I guess I'm just experimenting. This may be a little odd… It's a one shot mystery about a killer. It's based off one of my favorite songs' Maxwell's silver hammer" by The Beatles. Tell me what you think, honestly… ITS ODD.. BUT I had an idea so i ran with it  
**

* * *

_Joan was quizzical, studied pataphysical  
Science in the home  
Late nights all alone with her a test tube  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Maxwell Edison, majoring in medicine  
Calls her on the phone  
"Can I take you out to the pictures Jo-o-o-oan?"  
But as she's getting ready to go  
a knock comes on the door – _The Beatles- Maxwell's silver hammer.

* * *

Grissom ducked under the crime scene tape and headed into the building. They were at the University of Nevada's large campus, it was apparent that something besides studying was in the air. Inside Catherine Willow's was knelt near the body and Sara Sidle was dusting the room with Grissom's beloved red creeper.

"What do we have so far?" He asked as he set his case down.

"Looks like blunt force trauma, but with all this blood I'm going to leave it up to the doc." Catherine answered as she opened he kit, removed her gloves, bagged them, and put on new ones.

"Wow… pataphysical science." Sara gasped. She wrinkled her forehead and looked at Grissom. "This girl had QUITE an imagination. The theory of theories."

"Or the study of parody." Grissom corrected.

"They don't offer that in Universities do they?" Catherine asked as David arrived to bag the body.

"If they did… I would major in it." Sara remarked.

"Yeah you majored in Smart-ass 101.: Warrick joked as he entered the room.

"Actually I did." Sara said nodding along.

"Looks like she was getting ready for a date." Warrick observed, shinning his light on the make-up strewn over the bed.

"So she has a hot date… studying the 'study of parody'," She arched her eyebrows at Grissom "and got conked in the noggin?"

Grissom nodded. "Looks like it."

Sara stuck out her lip and nodded.

* * *

"COD is blunt force trauma… the top of the head. She was hit more than once." Doc Robbins said.

"Was there any sign of sexual trauma? Struggle?" Grissom asked.

"No… but look at this. Silver shards of metal."

Sara took the bottle and shook the pieces. "Well, the wound isn't jagged… it's blunt and round… like a hammer."

"A silver hammer." Grissom corrected.

Sara glared at Grissom and then gasped. "You have got to be joking."

"What?" Grissom asked.

"_Bang Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon her head.. Bang bang Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that she was dead."_ Sara sang.

Grissom looked at her from over the rim of his glasses. "I know you like to sing, but please enlighten me."

"The Beatles song." Doc Robbins said.

"I'm not following." Grissom said.

"You wouldn't. _Joan was quizzical, studied pataphysical science in the home. _ She had a pataphysical science book... getting ready for a date."

"And then Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that she was dead." Doc Robbins finished.

They all stared down at the body.

"Is her name Joan?" Grissom asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is fun.. but its going to be short… maybe one more chapter.**

* * *

_Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again  
Teacher gets annoyed  
Wishing to avoid and unpleasant scene-e-e-ene  
She tells Max to stay when the class has gone away  
So he waits behind  
Writing fifty times "I must not be so-o-o-o  
But when she turns her back on the boy  
He creeps up from behind –_ Maxwell's silver hammer- The Beatles

* * *

Four months had past since the first murder on the college campus. The girl, whose name was Megan not Joan, was a case that had been filed away with many other unsolved mysteries. Now Grissom stood at the same school, in a campus classroom. He read the writing on the chalkboard aloud.

"I will not be so disruptive…. I will not be so distracted…. I will not be so thoughtless. I didn't know they still made be people do this." Grissom said raising an eyebrow to Warrick.

"They don't." Warrick said as he read along.

Grissom turned his attention to the teacher, who lay sprawled across the desk.

"She was hit from behind." He observed.

Sara walked into the room and came to a halt. "Oh. My. God." She said slowly.

Warrick turned. " What?"

Grissom waved him off. " She has a song theory."

"To what?' Warrick asked.

"Maxwell's Silver hammer." Grissom said.

"It's not a theory. _But when she turns her back on the boy... He creeps up from behind.._" Sara started.

Grissom held up his hand. " It's just another murder. There is no proof their related yet. I'm going to get Brass."

Sara slanted her eyes and watched Grissom leave the room.

" I think you're right Sara." Warrick said.

" It's apparent that somebody snuck up on her… and hit her."

Brass walked into the room and scoped the scene before him. "HOLY hell." He said.

Sara nodded." I can't wait to hear what Doc says."

* * *

"Blunt force trauma… no defense wounds… no signs of sexual trauma.. silver particles." Doc said handing the bottle Sara.

Sara glared at Grissom and shook the bottle. Grissom glared back and forfeited the eye battle.

"We pulled up the class roster Sara. No 'Maxwells'." Grissom said.

"That doesn't mean the song wasn't his inspiration." She defended.

"It doesn't mean it was." Grissom fired.

They turned and peeled their gloves of, depositing them in the trash can.. "You know what it does mean?" She asked.

"What?"

"It means someone's sleeping on the couch." She replied.

Grissom stopped and stared. "Just because I don't believe you."

Sara nodded.

"That's not fair." He said

"I'm not a fair person."

* * *

Brass and Grissom were on their last interrogation. A skinny boy named Alex sat across from them.

"So Alex, did you know Joan any? You had a class together last semester." Brass asked, sliding a picture over to him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Did you date?"

"No… she was too smart. She thought she was smarter than me."

This sparked Grissom's interest and he straitened up. "What are studying Alex?" He asked.

"I'm in Medical school."

In the viewing room Sara and Warrick gasped.

"_Maxwell Edison Majoring in medicine."_ Warrick sang.

Sara stuck out her lip and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter of this short and fun story…. Thanks to my quick readers. I hope many more people read this and review…**

* * *

_  
P.C. thirty one said "we've caught a dirty one"  
Maxwell stands alone__Painting testimonial pictures, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Rose and Valerie screaming from the gallery  
Say he must go free  
The judge does not agree, and he tells them so-o-o-o  
But, as the words are leaving his lips  
A noise comes form behind _

Maxwell's silver hammer

* * *

Alex was arrested for the murder of Megan and the college professor. A murder weapon was never found.

At Grissom's town house Sara was preparing for pre-trial. The stereo blaring the Beatles

"_BANG BANG Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon her head,_

_Bang Bang Maxwell's silver hammer made sure the she was dead."_

Grissom stomped into the living room and shut the stereo off.

"I hate the Beatles." He said.

Sara stood up and straitened his tie. "You're just upset that I was right."

"You're not right… you just noticed it."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She said smiling.

Grissom sighed." I guess."

Sara laughed and kissed him. They gathered their papers and left for the hearing.

* * *

"ALEX MUST GO FREE. ALEX MUST GO FREE." A bunch of young college students shouted.

Warrick, Grissom and Sara glared at them.

"This is eerie." Warrick said.

As Alex was walking into the court he turned to the cameras.

"I just wanted to say that my parent's death and the pressures of this hearing won't stop me from pursuing my dreams." He said as he let tears slip down his face.

"_Painting testimonial pictures oh oh oh oh ." _ Warrick whispered to Sara.

"ALEX MUST GO FREE. ALEX MUST GO FREE."

"We got a dirty one didn't we?" The sheriff asked as he took Alex by the arm.

"ALEX MUST GO FREE. ALEX MUST GO FREE." The girls shouted.

"I don't think so." The sheriff shouted to them.

Grissom heard a rustling a turned to see Alex raise a silver hammer.

"SARA!" He shouted and dove for her.

Alex brought the hammer down on the sheriff's head. Once... twice...

He turned towards Sara, but Grissom tackled him to the ground. Alex reached up and brought the hammer down on his arm.

Warrick and Brass rushed over and pulled Alex up.

"Oh my God." Sara said.

Grissom glanced up at her.

* * *

In the hospital Grissom sat waiting for the release papers. His arm was broken in three places.

"You're lucky that was your arm and not your head... like the poor sheriff." Sara said as walked in.

"He's going to be fine." Grissom said as he got up.

As they walked down the hall Brass fell in-step.

"Hey Gil."

Grissom stopped and turned towards him. "What?" He said

"Maybe you should listen to her from now on... you know... listen to the lyrics."

"Thanks. I'll do that when we have a 'Carpenters' killer."

As they walked out of the hospital Sara couldn't resist herself.

"_Maxwell Edison majoring in medicine..."_ She sang.

Grissom covered his ear... the one nearest to her. "I HATE THAT SONG." He hissed.

"_Bang Bang Maxwell's silver Hammer came upon her head... Bang Bang Maxwell's silver hammer made sure--"_

Grissom pulled her into a kiss. "OK... you're right."

Sara smirked as the walked towards the car. _Victory._

THE END...


End file.
